Phystene
Phystene is the goddess of plants. Her Sphere is the World Tree. Portfolios Plants Where Phystene wills it forests grow. In her footsteps flowers bloom. Plants alter the world to fit her vision of beauty. In a sense plants help bring order to the world, as the roots of trees help anchor the ground, preventing some of the erosion caused by rain. Yet at the same time they require the nurturing of rain, and sometimes destructiveness of it, as well as the fires of destruction, to nourish the ground and allow the creation of new life. Wherever there is soil, light, and water so too will Phystene’s children grow. When she desires it plants grow, and should Phystene decide it necessary they wither and die. She has the power to change the form and function of any plant and can create entirely no forms of plantlife. Animals Essentially the same as plants, expect for animals. (Yes I know I'm a lazy fuck) Other Abilities Aura of Life (3 MP empowered by plant and animal ports) Phystene's natural aura is empowered to the point of being able to passively create small ecosystems and aid in the regeneration of herself and other living beings. WARNING: Do not mix with Orvus' Aura of Desolation. Treewalking (2 MP) Phystene is capable of merging with trees and, using the connection between all plants, rapidly move to another tree of her choice. While doing so she essentially ceases to exist and her movement cannot be interfered by any conventional means. She can also take others with her while treewalking, although each being she brings roughly halves her speed. While in transit she cannot change her destination and should her destination tree be destroyed or badly damaged her destination is changed to the next available tree and she exists treewalking badly disoriented. Her top speed is about 6,500k/h. Persona Chaotic good in nature, Phystene is a benevolent being who seeks to spread life and the beauty it brings to every corner of Galbar. Phystene is a creative being, always feeling the need to create and alter, never quite happy with her creations and seeking some sort of perfection while fully understanding that to be an impossible goal. For her the journey and destination are of equal importance as is the process of creating and the final product. Phystene is a gentle being and wishes harm and suffering on no one. Despite this she understands that death, and even pain, are a part of life. She possesses a serene nature and is slow to anger. She has a strong dislike of advanced civilization, though is happy enough to ignore it so long as it doesn’t intrude on her forests. To her civilization represents greed and, while she is fine with a mortal cutting down a tree for firewood or to build a shelter, large scale logging and the like are things that she will not stand for. Perhaps the one other thing that she hates more, perhaps the only thing that she truly hates, is metal of any form. Phystene doesn’t require or expect mortals to worship. Despite this she has a habit of coming to the aid of mortals in need in her forests. She feels that the forests of the world exist for the benefit of all life, thus all are welcome to its bounty so long as they do not take out of greed or malice. She welcomes those who are willing to abandon advanced civilization for a feral or tribal life with open arms. Some view her as being an entropic or capricious goddess as she doesn’t provide aid equally, but those who truly understand her nature knows that she couldn’t possibly aid every living thing in need at all times. Category:Gods